In playrooms such as casinos, many table games such as baccarat and blackjack are played. In these games, the standard deck consisting of 52 playing cards is used, and a card dealing device that contains a plurality of (6 to 9 or 10) decks of shuffled playing cards deals playing cards onto a game table.
In playrooms such as casinos, attempts have been made to prevent various abnormalities or cheatings in those table games. An existing technique is to provide a monitor camera that monitors the game table mainly for a cheating, determine a cheating by a customer (game participant), such as fraudulent card change during a game or fraudulent chip movement during a game, from an image obtained from the monitor camera, and prevent the cheating.
The card game monitoring system described in Patent Literature 1 performs monitoring for an abnormality or cheating by using a monitor camera to identify the value of the playing card dealt on the game table from the card dealing device by the dealer and determining whether the identified value agrees with the value of the playing card read by the card dealing device.